Like all good Boyfriends and Girlfriends
by AspiringAuthoress
Summary: Like all good boyfriends and girlfriends Chad and Talylor celebrate the time they spend together. They also argue, a lot. Chaylor. Oneshot.


**Alright, this is a dialogue only one-shot. That means the whole story will be told in dialogue only (duh, right). Supposedly they're really helpful to sharpen your writing skills because you have to convey all your idea's (emotions, the setting and so on…) through what and how the characters speak. Just wanted to make that clear.**

* * *

"Chad, we need to talk."

"Sure Taylor."

"I'm serious, put down the basket ball and listen."

"Hmmmm."

"Alright fine, I'll just say it. I think we should break up."

"What!?"

"There now see, you _were_ listening. I just wanted to make sure. Now will you listen to me, undivided attention?"

"Taylor, what the hell? You can't just break up with me to get my attention."

"Well, maybe I felt unloved."

"What?"

"You weren't paying attention to me. As my boyfriend you're supposed to do that. And anyway we didn't break up, I just suggested it."

"You're sounding way too much like Sharpay right now."

"Ugh, don't say that. So anyway, we're still on for tomorrow right?"

"…"

"Our anniversary? Remember?"

"…Yeah. Yeah right, right of course. We're meeting for lunch tomorrow."

"You forgot. Oh my God Chad, you forgot again! What's wrong with you? Isn't there enough room in your brain to think about basketball and _me_? And we're meeting for breakfast, not lunch."

"What, no! I didn't forget-"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. What makes you think I'd forget our…"

"Nine month."

"I was going to say that, What makes you think I forgot our nine month anniversary?"

"Well let's see, you forgot last month and the month before that, you remembered out six month but you only gave me flowers, for our fifth month you were conveniently sick, and for our first month you didn't even attempt to do anything."

"I hate it when you count things off on your fingers. And c'mon be fair, how was I supposed to know that you were going to want to celebrate every month we stayed together? That first month doesn't count, and I _was_ sick. I had the flu."

"In May? And here I thought the flu was a winter disease."

"…Sarcasm should be against the law. And I didn't forget our anniversary this time. I even bought a present already."

"Great we can exchange them now."

"No!…I mean mine's at home and I really wanted to surprise you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Alright fine, you can surprise me at Costoso's."

"What!? Costoso's? Taylor, I never agreed to that. It's way to expensive, the only way we can eat there is if we leave after they serve the bread! Or if we go Dutch."

"Fine."

"Really? Your happy with just eating bread?"

"Ummm no. We'll split the bill."

"Oh, ok. Well I have to go home…and uh wrap your present."

"Hmph…more like shop for it."

"…"

"See this is why I suggested that we break up. Our relationship needs more conversation."

"But…but we're talking right now…and you said you didn't really want to break up."

"No Chad, we're arguing right now. Besides if we break up then you won't have to buy me a present."

"As tempting as that offer is, I'll have to pass it up…And I already bought you something!"

"Nice save."

"C'mon, I'll walk you home and we can talk like all good boyfriends and girlfriends do. And then after that…"

"Mind out of the gutter please. Let's go then, what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, hey what's your birthstone?"

"Amethyst, I hate it. Try emeralds or aquamarines, and for Gods sake Chad don't glower at me like that."

"Whatever, if you ask me this whole anniversary thing way too much trouble. It should be a yearly thing, like it is when your married."

"Then propose."

"Taylor, I'm eighteen. There's no way in hell that I'm proposing any time soon, to anyone."

"Well, then stop complaining. I've given you choices so if your not happy then _choose_."

"Isn't asking someone to choose between a relationship and a friendship one of those things that your _not_ supposed to do?"

"How should I know? I don't read those oh so informative magazines. Good-bye"

"What? Oh right this is my street. See you tomorrow, ten-ish?"

"No Chad, ten sharp. Fancy places don't wait forever on reservations."

"How did we get reservations?"

"I love you too, see you."

"Wait Taylor…Taylor! You better not have used my credit card! Taylor!…"

* * *

"Hey Troy, it's me." 

"Oh hey Chad, why didn't you call my home phone? I'm at my house."

"Someone could tap the line."

"What?"

"Never mind, hey I need to go buy something for Taylor. Where's the jewelry store? In the mall?"

**Well I don't know how well that went, I mean I liked it but did you? please let me know, review!**


End file.
